


You Torture Me

by NothingImportant



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingImportant/pseuds/NothingImportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Kelley have a one night stand. But what happens when they want different things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Torture Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm kinda drunkish and this just happened. Please let me know what you guys think! I suck at writing summaries for these things.

She rolled over for what must have been the twentieth time that night. She looked over at the alarm clock that was set on her night stand and squinted at the bright neon light that stared back at ther. 3:17. 

“Fuck.” she hissed as she realized she had been tossing and turning for the past four hours with maybe a good twenty minutes of sleep. It wasn’t like her to let something get under her skin enough to cause her to lose sleep. It wasn’t that they had a big game this week, she had been in the game far to long to let that bother her. Sure she knew the importance of getting three points this week, but she wouldn't lose sleep over it.

It wasn’t the fact that they were playing Sky Blue. She could care less who they played. It was the fact that she was on the team. The person that was invading her brain during sleep hours and not letting go. Kelley would be in town. Kelley who’s freckles made intricate patterns on her skin. Hope mentally connected the dots on Kelley’s skin. 

Hope sighed. That train of thought would only make her insomnia worse. She rolled over yet again. Her thoughts started to drift off to that night. They had just won a friendly against England and the team had decided to go out to celebrate. Hope as usual had gotten one beer and then cut herself off. She had noticed that Kelley also was not really drinking. That was unusual. 

She decided to walk over and strike up a conversation.

“Not drinking tonight O’Hara?”

“Nah I told some people I would be the one to stay sober for tonight so everyone can get back to the hotel safely.”

“Never thought I would see the day when Kelley O’Hara made a decision like a grown-up. Maybe you do have a slight chance to become a mature woman.” 

Kelley stuck her tongue out at Hope.

“Well you just ruined it.” Hope deadpanned. 

Kelley laughed and lightly punched Hope on the shoulder. “Being mature doesn’t sound like fun.”

“You’re right. Dragging your guys’s drunk asses everywhere is no fun.”

They spent the remainder of their time at the bar in conversation. They mainly made fun of their teammates who were getting buzzed and drunk around them. Hope had always considered Kelley as one of her friends on the team, but that night solidified it. Conversation came easily and Hope was surprised at how witty Kelley actually was.

Finally when it was nearing two in the morning they gathered their teammates that were still there and walked them back to the hotel. Thankfully it was only three blocks, and they only had to Syd for the last block. After they had made sure all of their teammates were in bed Hope turned to Kelley.

“So my roommate is Tobin and well, Alex kinda pulled her into her room. Did you wanna come to my room and finally have a beer?”

“Sure! That would be nice, because I’m rooming with Alex. I don’t really want to hear that tonight.”

They walked down the hall to Hope’s room and sat and talked. They drank until they were both pleasantly buzzed. After an hour or so Kelley stood up and looked at the clock.

“I should probably head back to my room. They should have passed out by now.”

Hope realized suddenly that she didn’t want Kelley to leave. She wanted her to stay. Which was very unlike her to have those kind of feelings for someone was crazy as Kelley was. 

“Are you sure you want to risk it?” she asked. “I mean there is an extra bed in my room.”

Kelley got a mischievous grin on her face, “Are you asking me to spend the night. You didn’t even buy me supper first.”

Hope just stared at Kelley. And impulsively made a decision. “Would that be such a bad thing?”

“I was hoping you would say that.” 

Before she knew what was going on Kelley launched herself at Hope. Their lips connected and before she knew what was happening, Kelley was grabbing at her shirt and pulling it over Hope’s head. 

So it’s going to be like that, Hope thought. And she didn’t mind. 

The problem was that when she woke the next morning, with Kelley by her side she knew that this wasn’t a one night stand. At least not for her. She finally accepted what had been staring her in the face the whole time. She had fallen for the defender. 

She lay there until Kelley woke up and they went down to breakfast. Hope knew that she had to talk about what happened soon, because they were both leaving from camp that day. Finally after breakfast she did. She expressed her feelings, which was an alien feeling, but it felt nice. 

The only problem was that Kelley wanted to remain friends. Hope played it off like it didn't really matter, but inside she was devastated.

**********

Hope looked back at the alarm clock. 3:31. She could have sworn that that had taken longer than 14 minutes to remember. She thought over the three months since that had happened. They had remained “friends” but it was really all Kelley trying to be friends. Hope would respond whenever Kelley texted her and she obviously did a good enough job to fool Kelley. She had put her whole self into being the best goalie she could be. She rolled over again. She was really not ready for the rest of this week. If tonight was any indication she was going to have to get some sleep meds for the week. Not exactly a comforting thought.

*********

The game against Sky Blue went really well. Hope had a clean sheet and had made five really impressive saves. After the game she had caught Kelley’s eye and was surprised to see her give Hope a thumbs up. She went into the locker room and quickly showered with the intention of getting out of the stadium as quickly as possible. She managed to do that in only the way she could do.

Just as she was unlocking the door to her house her phone went off. It was a text from one of her teammates wondering if she wanted to go out for a beer tonight. The text said that pretty much the whole team was going so she should too.

Hope thought about it. She desperately needed alcohol after the week of torture she had, for the whole hour and half that she actually saw Kelley this week. 

An hour later she was at the bar that the team favored. She ordered a beer and sat at the table that a few of her teammates had overtaken. She listened to the talk and laughter of her teammates without really joining in, preferring to observe and listen rather than participate. One beer became two, and two became three before she heard the door open. She instinctively looked at how came in and her heart dropped. Through the door came Kelley and a few of her teammates. Kelley saw Hope right away and walked over and gave her a hug.

“Great game Hope. Even though you guys beat us….” Kelley laughed. 

“Thanks.”

Hope wasn’t really sure how to process so she made small talk with Kelley and answered her questions and responded when there seemed to be a break in the conversation. 

“Hey are you ok? You seem a million miles away?” Kelley asked.

“What, yeah just thinking and kind of tired.”

This apparently wasn’t the right answer, because Kelley grabbed Hope’s arm and pulled her away from everyone else.

“Seriously what’s the deal?”

This caused the wall that Hope had so carefully built the last three months to come crashing down. “Kelley you know what the deal is. You can pretend that I don’t have feelings for you and that we can be friends. I’m just not sure I can do that.”

“Hope….”

“No. Let me finish. I don’t know why I feel like this. I don’t ever let my feelings get like this and so in the open. I know it was a stupid one night stand thing, but I realized I really liked you. I made a decision to lay it on the line and tell you. And you said no. That you wanted to be friends and you didn’t see me that way. I thought I had got it in my brain to stop liking you and that we had to be platonic. But then you would text me all the time like nothing happened. That seriously killed me. It was like torture. You tortured me…” Hope was practically yelling by the end. 

“Hope, I’m sorry. It’s just I don’t feel like that about you. But I do want to be your friend.”

“Kelley, you don’t get it. I can’t be friends with you. Not right now. I just need to be time to get over you or I don’t know, I need to be with you.”

“Hope, I’m sorry.”

With that Kelley walked back to the table and sat by her teammates. Hope felt something sting her eyes and she realized she was crying. She never cried. She paid her tab and fled from the bar. On the way she could feel herself building up a new wall, brick by brick, one that no one could break.


End file.
